


Delightful inconvenient

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Yuu's Tombur Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The warm feeling that settled in his stomach when he found out was probably the first sign that this was a bad idea.OrWilbur finds out there are fics about him and Tommy
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160
Collections: Anonymous





	Delightful inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Yuu here! This is Wilbur's POV from Pleasant night. I received so many nice comments in that fic, thank you so much to everyone! They motivate me a lot to keep writing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> @1_ender_1 here's the second part :)

Wilbur stayed away from all the controversy with the problematic fanfiction.

Tommy told him that he could handle it himself, so he decided to trust him. That, of course, didn't stop Wilbur from deciding to keep an eye out, just in case. It took him a while to understand the Wattpad search engine. He briefly reviewed the app and although there were still fanfics about Tommy and Tubbo; most were full of comments asking to be deleted.

Ao3 was completely different.

Web's interface was pretty outdated, although with the tags it took a lot less time to find what you were looking for.

Also, he found something unexpected.

There were fanfictions about Tommy and him.

The warm feeling that settled in his stomach when he found out was probably the first sign that this was a bad idea.

When he finally made up his mind to read one, he could only giggle a little. The author described Tommy as an angelic and delicate being, who did not correspond at all with the real teen.

Of course Tommy wasn't as loud as his videos showed, but pretty wasn't a word Wilbur would use to describe the boy.

He finally decided to turn off his computer and go to bed. The stories were hard to find unless you looked for them, they were still not right, but it would not be a big problem, he will just ignore it

The warm feeling in his stomach only grew heavier, but he decided to ignore that as well.

Things start to get weird from there.

Tommy calls him into a stream, with the same "Wilbur this is an emergency" excuse. Wilbur doesn't even bother to be mad at him for it anymore, though he reminds him that he's not supposed to do that.

Tommy ignores him and keeps playing, Wilbur is only with him on the Discord call so he doesn't have to do much. He just watches the kid play and laughs at his jokes from time to time. Lately it is very easy to laugh at Tommy's jokes, although he does not really know why.

It happens when, after a particularly difficult jump, Wilbur says a simple "Well done Tommy." It is not his usual loud and exaggerated flattery, it is simple and almost a whisper, what is surprising is Tommy's reaction.

He blushes, it's subtle but the boy's pale skin makes it hard to hide. Wilbur holds his breath for a moment.

The chat soon notices and starts spamming "redinnit", Tommy just screams that he is not blushing, although his stuttering delates him.

Wilbur decides to push, just a little bit.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” His tone is teasing, bordering on condescension, but it has the desired effect when Tommy blushes even more violently.

The chat explodes and Wilbur is thankful that everyone has attributed it to family dynamics and "Tommy is glad his older brother compliments him."

After that Wilbur starts watching Tommy's broadcasts more often, just because they are entertaining. Or at least that's what he tells himself, although he's paying more attention to Tommy himself than to the stream.

His hair is longer than before, now it almost covers hia eyes, it looks so soft.

_And perfect for pulling it_

His blue eyes light up when he laughs.

_They would look so good full of tears_

His arms are so thin

_Wilbur could wrap them up so easily_

His lips were pink and they seemed soft

_They would look so good around his dick_

He was wrong before, Tommy was definitely pretty.

The warmth in his stomach had turned to burning embers. He started to worry a bit, but put it down to his lack of sex, he hadn't gotten laid in a while, it wasn't that serious.

The last straw occurs on one of her late-night calls with Tommy. The teenager had been a bit stressed out lately, and had thought about taking a break from Twitter. Wilbur had told him it was a good idea, and he had been listening to Tommy ramble for a while. It was relaxing to be like this, without cameras or an audience, just them talking about anything.

"I think you should go to bed big man," says Wilbur. Tommy's been yawning for a while and it's late

"I'm not sleepy." Tommy sounds sulky and Wilbur can imagine the pout he's making right now. How nice

-Tomorrow you have to go to school, and I am tired

–That's because you are old

-I'm 24 years old, that's not being old Tommy

"That sounds like something an old man would say." Wilbur lets out a funny little snort.

"Goodnight"

"Good night Wilby"

Tommy hung up after that. Wilbur stood there, his computer screen the only illumination in the room

_Shit_

His breathing slowed and became heavier

_Shit_

His heart was beating faster

_Shit_

He was hard

_Shit_

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough to get his cock out. He couldn't help a groan as he grabbed his erection. He leaned his head back on the back of the chair and began to pump. Tommy saying "Wilby" was repeated in his head over and over again, but the situation was different.

Tommy was lying on his bed with his legs spread wide and Wilbur holding his wrists.

_Wilby_

Wilbur creeps into him, Tommy is a virgin, he would be so tight. Just thinking about it almost makes him cum.

_Wilby_

Tommy arches his back, his voice hoarse from moaning and his eyes watery. So pretty, so perfect.

_Wilby_

Wilbur lunges hard, Tommy completely ruined beneath him, breathing heavily, begging for more, as his nails scratch Wilbur's back.

_Wilby Wilby Wilby_

His vision clouds and with a loud groan, Wilbur cums.

His monitor has long since been turned off, now he's panting in a darkened room. He should probably feel guilty for what he just did, but the haze of orgasm keeps him from thinking clearly.

-Shit, that felt so good

**Author's Note:**

> Tombur go brrrrr
> 
> Write from Wilbur's POV is so easy for me idk why.
> 
> I hope you liked! Please leave a comment telling me your opinion


End file.
